


Pause café

by Metherland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, One Shot, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metherland/pseuds/Metherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Antonio abandonne son ordi pendant quelques instants et qu'un illustre inconnu pas si inconnu que ça s'ennuie ... Le Bad Friend Trio est dans la merde !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause café

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier texte posté dans le fandom Hetalia. J'avoue, je pensais pas du tout que ce serais celui-là XD.
> 
> WARNING : Toutes phrases que vous pensez à double sens SONT à double sens.
> 
> Et au passage, le texte entre guillemets n'est pas de moi, je l'ai réellement trouvé comme ça sur mon ordi, j'ai juste changé quelques termes pour que ça corresponde au fandom (Je soupçonne que ce soit ma sœur qui l'y ait mit mais rien n'est moins sûr XD)
> 
> Ce sera tout, bonne lecture.

* * *

_« Je regarde le temps qui passe sans savoir quoi faire et je me casse les pieds sur un ordinateur qui ne m'appartient pas On s'en fout et ça m'éclate de sortir un gros tas de conneries sur ce truc que je vais enregistrer. Tu vas voir en lisant ce texte, si tu ne le supprimes pas tout de suite, que je pense que tu es une grosse merde sans le moindre intérêt. Qui que tu sois, car en fait je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ton identité. En tout cas, j'aime le chocolat chaud avec une jolie mousse de chantilly, c'est délicieux et ça fond dans la bouche. Il ne manque avec ça que d'adorables pastas accompagnant la pause café, faisant ressortir avec un goût exquis la crème. Je suis heureux de te dire que tu n'éprouvera sans doute jamais ce plaisir de manger une telle merveille après le travail. En attendant je te dit 'arrivederci ' avant qu'on me repère et que je me fasse expulser du serveur. Salutations, de la part d'un anonyme qui c'est bien fendu la poire. »_

Antonio regarda la page word comme deux ronds de flan. En arrière plan, il pouvait entendre Gilbert et Francis se foutre allègrement de sa gueule. Et après ils se disaient ses amis ? Surtout que là, y'avait pas grand chose de marrant.

\- On avait qu'un exemplaire.

Francis arrêta de se bidonner en voyant l'air mortifié qu'affichait Antonio.

\- Un exemplaire de quoi ?

\- Notre TPE.

\- Tu veux dire que ce connard a enregistré par dessus mon géniallissime exposé?

\- Notre géniallissime exposé, Gilbert. Et puis t'étais pas sensé avoir fait des copies Antonio ?!

\- Oh, j'en ais fait. Le truc, c'est que … En fait … C'que j'veux dire …

\- Accouche !

\- Tu vois, quand on est allait faire la fête chez Gilbert ?

\- Ouais, et ?

\- Je précise que c'est pas ma faute en plus, c'est celle de ton frère !

\- Qu'est-ce que le frère de mon awesome personne vient faire là dedans ?

\- Les chiens.

\- Quoi les chiens, je vois pas le problème. Ils sont très mignons les chiens de mon frère.

\- Mignons ?! T'es sûr qu'on parle des même chiens ? Ces deux molosses … Non, ce qui est mignon, c'est la petite moue boudeuse de mon Thutur adoré!

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Ces stupides clebs …

\- Eh !

\- … ont bouffés les clés USB sur lesquelles j'avais tout enregistré !

Gilbert et Francis regardèrent Antonio. C'était une blague pas vrai ? Cinq mois de travaux désagréables partis en fumé, comme ça, par le bon vouloir d'un inconnu et l'estomac sans fond de deux chiens ? Et le compte rendu qu'ils devaient rendre dans une semaine … Faudrait un miracle pour pourvoir éviter le zéro !

\- Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je m'enfilerais bien quelques hot-dogs.

\- FRANCIS !

* * *

14/10/2012


End file.
